Koi no nero
by Cereciito17-Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto...Lo que mas me da miedo es... Syaoran Lee. AU..OoC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:** L__os personajes de Card Cartors Sakura no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha CLAM yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas para perderse en el mundo de la imaginación.__

.

.

La idea del ficc esta basado en el manga que se llama **Koi no nero **obviamente no todo el ficc esta idealizado en el manga solo la idea original.

.

.

.

N/A: H_ola es la segunda vez que ando por aqui como les dije en las aclaraciones el trama completo del ficc no me pertenece aunque varias ideas si sean mias pero seria un sacrilegio decir que es mía la trama cuando no lo es por eso les aclaro de una ves para evitar futuros conflictos esta es la tercera vez que subo ficc en este fandom solamente que en otra cuenta no se si me conoscan pero soy mejor conocida como **Betsy Uchiha **la que escribe **Tacticas para conquistar a Shaoran Lee** si me ven que subo ficc aqui es por que en la otra cuenta ya tendo demasiadas historias y la verdad no me gusta mucho la idea de estar demasiado saturada a si que les dejo capitulo dentro de unos dias mas les traere el proximo capitulo de tacticas para conquistar a Shaoran Lee. Bueno eso es todo espero y disfruten su lectura._

* * *

><p><strong>Koi no Nero.<strong>

* * *

><p>Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 16 años, vivo en la ciudad de Tomoeda y estoy el tercero de secundaria. Tengo el cabello corto y de color castaño pero lo que realmente amo de mi son mis ojos, tengo los ojos de un verde diferente. Como diria mi papa de un verde unico y hermoso.<p>

Lo que mas me da miedo es... Syaoran Lee.

.

..

Syaoran Lee tiene 17 años, bastante alto mas que yo, complexión normal, cabello castaño y tiene una mirada enigmatica y aterradora aveces.

.

..

"No otra vez, por que tiene que estar en mi asiento" me dije mentalmente mientras observaba enla dirección en la que se encontraba mi pupitre.

- Etoo.. Syaoran-Kun...es que emm estas sentado en mi asiento.- balbuce roja de verguenza y miedo.

Syaoran voltea su rostro hacia mi y me lanza una mirada fria. Mientras se oyen murmullos de los chicos que se encuentran con Syaoran.

- ¿Y...? ¿ Que quieres que haga?.- su voz era fria y sin demostrar sentimiento alguno.

Mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas, pero no al grado de llorar sorbo un poco mi nariz y bajo la mirada avergonzada.

.

- ¡Tsk! molesta.- Syaoran pasa por mi lado pero antes ir se por completo me dirige una mirada de esas que hacen que me de aun mas miedo.

Su mirada, todo de el me da miedo, sus frios ojos, son terrorificos y me mira de una forma como si quisiera leer lo que pasa por mi pregunto ¿Porque? porque me mira de una forma extraña como si quisiera leer mis pensamientos.

.

.

- Espera Lee-kun- una chica de las que estaba platicando con el pasa por mi costado dirigiendome una mirada fria.- No tienes que irte por la mosquita muerta de Kinomoto.

.

.

.

-Tsk.. da igual -. Syaoran dijo despectivamente sin volteal su vista hacia atras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya se creanme que ya se que no le agrado en lo mas minimo a Shaoran-kun, cuando le miro ala cara o viceversa frunce su ceño y se queda mirandome tratando de entender algo que no encuentro explicación alguna.

Su trato a mi persona es totalmente diferente a como trata a las otras chicas.

No me trata como ellas.

El es muy frío, estaba tan asustada el otro día cuando me intecepto en las escaleras del servicio, y puso una mano en la pared bloqueandome el acceso para huir rapidamente. Realmente creí que iba a morir de la angustia.

.

.

Solo mirar lo que me da tanto miedo hace que mi corazón lata desbocadamente.

.

.

.

Lata con tanto frenesi que apenas puedo soportarlo mis manos tiemblan y mi cuerpo se estremece de solo tenerlo cerca.

* * *

><p>Continuara...<p>

Me encantaria mucho que me dejaran un RR para saber si este ficc es de su total agrado.

así que los esperare y los leere con impaciencia cuando esten aquí, que espero y sea absolutamente pronto.

Adiós nos leemos en el proximo capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: L**_os personajes de Card Cartors Sakura no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha CLAM yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas para perderse en el mundo de la imaginación._

_La idea del ficc esta basado en el manga que se llama __**Koi no nero **__obviamente no todo el ficc esta idealizado en el manga solo la idea original._

**N/A: H**_ola es la segunda vez que ando por aqui como les dije en las aclaraciones el trama completo del ficc no me pertenece aunque varias ideas si sean mias pero seria un sacrilegio decir que es mía la trama cuando no lo es por eso les aclaro de una ves para evitar futuros conflictos esta es la tercera vez que subo ficc en este fandom solamente que en otra cuenta no se si me conoscan pero soy mejor conocida como __**Betsy Uchiha **__la que escribe __**Tacticas para conquistar a Shaoran Lee**__ si me ven que subo ficc aqui es por que en la otra cuenta ya tendo demasiadas historias y la verdad no me gusta mucho la idea de estar demasiado saturada. Bueno sin nada mas que agregar me retiro sayonara._

* * *

><p><strong>Koi no nero<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Como recuerdo tus palabras<strong>

**falsas y frías que **

**hicieron morirme de tanta agonía.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**M**iedo, miedo es lo que siento cuando lo veo a los ojos, cuando mis ojos jade se encuentran con sus orbes miel.

Mis piernas tiemblan, mi corazón late con tanto frenesí, late de una forma tan rapida y tan salvaje que siento como si se me escapara del pecho.

.

.

— Atención clase, guarden todos silencio, no hay que olvidar que tienen que reunir el material necesario para la proxima lección. No habra compasión hacia nadie. Ustedes saben muy bien de quienes estoy ablando.— Hablo el sensei con firmeza.

— Hai.— gritaron todos al unisono.

.

" Eso va por mi." Chillo interiormente Sakura. "Mejor así, tengo que ir a buscar el material necesario para la clase, que mal tengo que ir a la biblioteca."

.

.

Salí del salon de clases lentamente mientras me dirigía a la biblioteca escolar, antes de que se acabaran los libros.

Cuando cruce el umbral de la puerta no pude creer lo que veian mis ojos.

.

.

.

¡Por kamisama por que esto me tiene que pasar a mi!

¿Porqué Shaoran-kun tiene que estar aquí?

¡Dios por que me odias de esta forma!

.

¿Acaso hice algo mal en mi otra vida? ¿Por eso me castgas de esta forma?

Pero Shaoran no tiene que entregar la tarea de clases hoy

.

¿...O me equivoco? No en definitiva en no tiene que entregar hoy. Pero aquí la verdadera cuestión seria ¿Que hace aquí?

.

.

"No me gusta esto...he intentado evitarle todo el día por que me asusta tanto su presencia.

.

.

— ¡Hey! Kinomoto.—

Sakura dio un respingo al escuchar su apellido de los labios de Shaoran.

—¡¿Sí, sí, sí? — Chille de forma nerviosa.

— Esto es todo lo que nesecitas.— Shaoran hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras me entregaba un par de libros.

—¡¿Eh? Emm gracias, supongo.— tartamude torpemente mientras sentía los libros deslizarse por entre mis dedos.

Pero aun me falta un libro mas.

.

.

Tengo mala suerte desde esta mañana, aunque es rarp que Shaoran se comporte tan amble conmigo. Lo peor de todo es que ahora me encuentro sola en la biblioteca con Shaoran. Me da tanto miedo... Buaa me pone tan nerviosa estar encerrada con el, mi pulso late en mi cabeza.

Que pesadez por que tiene que ser a sí.

¡Oh! Maravilloso. ¡Al fin lo he encontrado! ¡Genial! Ya puedo volver a clases.

.

Pero...

Está demasiado alto, para que pueda alcanzarlo.

Snif...snif...

Ugh... ¿Qué hago?

Si le pido ayuda a Shaoran-kun, ¿me ayudara o solo se me quedara mirando?

No me puedo engañar, el no me ayudara en lo absoluto. Y aunque sea lo contrario estoy tan asustada como para pedirle ayuda.

Ugh..bueno..

lo tendre que coger por mi misma.

— Casi lo tengo.— susurre quedamente tratando de coger el libro que estaba varias estanterias por encima de mi cabeza.

Levante la mano, estirando mi brazo y poniendome de puntillas, cuando sentí una respiración chocar con mi nuca.

Una mano cogio el libro, que iba a agarar. Y me pregunto

— Es ¿este?.—

— Sí, muchas gracias.— Mi mundo se paralizo cuando vi de quien se trataba.

Shaoran.

— ¡Kiaaa!.— Chille devido a la confusión.

Entre las manos de Shaoran se encontraba el libro, me lanzaba una mirada menos fría pero a un así me dio miedo.

— ¡Tsk! No tienes que gritar mujer.— Lo dijo de una forma un tanto fastidiada. pero un leve pero encantador rubor cubria sus palidas mejillas.

" Es mi imaginacón o Shaoran esta sonrrojado" Me dije mentalmente mientras lo observaba.

—¡¿Eh...? — mis mejillas estaban tan rojas y mi respirar se había vuelto errático.

— ¿Que Kinomoto no te enseñaron modales? Dame las gracias ¿no crees?.— gruño arrogante.

¿Uh? Está diferente a como esta siempre... creo. Pero no lo puedo creer, realmente ha cogido el libro, realmente me ha ayudado. Ha cogido el libro **para mí**.

— ¡Gracias!.— Dije con una sonrrisa de oreja a oreja y un rubor cubría mis mejillas.

¿Porqué...por qué me siento tan feliz? Nunca me había pasado antes.

Nunca Shaoran-kun había sido tan amable conmigo.

Siento una calidez recorerme todo el cuerpo.

¿Esto es lo que llaman felicidad?

De repente siento una mano en mis hombros, y veo con asombro como Shaoran se acerca lentamente hacía mis labios.

¡¿Que hago?

Nuestros labios se rozan levemente mientras siento una corriente electrica recorrerme por completo.

¡Por Kamisama Shaoran me beso!

**Continuara.. **

* * *

><p><strong>Oh como quedo, espero y les haya gustado no se si al rato que llegue del trabajo o mañana subire capitulo de <strong>**Nousatsu Rock Star **** espero y sea al rato pero depende de como llegue. Bueno sin mas espero y hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo, le he agregado varías ideas mías. Espero y no haya quedado pesímo. Así que esperare sus RR con grande gusto. Esta es una forma de pago si así lo ven. Cuídense. ¡Nos leemos!**

**Las quiere **

**Cereciito17**

**Domingo, 12 de Febrero del 2012. 11:30 PM.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: L**_os personajes de Card Cartors Sakura no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha CLAM yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas para perderse en el mundo de la imaginación._

_La idea del ficc esta basado en el manga que se llama __**Koi no nero **__obviamente no todo el ficc esta idealizado en el manga solo la idea original._

**N/A: H**ola chicas de Card Cartors Sakura, pues de verdad les agradezco el apoyo que me dan con esta historia en serio, yo pensaba que no les gustaria, pero me alegro muchísimo que no sea así. Bueno sin nada mas que agregar me retiro. ¡Nos leemos luego!

* * *

><p><strong>Koi no Nero<strong>

**¿A**ca..acaba de besarme?

.

.

Creo que en definitiva fue un beso...— Sakura tartamudeo sonrrojada.

.

Lentamente Shaoran, alejo sus labios de los míos, mi cara literalmente tendría que estar mas roja que un tomate. Mas en cambio Shaoran estaba tan fresco, como si lo que acababa de suceder en realidad fuera producto de mi alocada imaginación.

— Hmp. Creo que debemos darnos prisa o el profesor se enfadara con nosotoros. —** S**usurro en un tono tan bajo que creí que estaba soñando.

— **D**e acuerdo Lee-kun.—** S**usurre inaudiblemente mientras me alejaba poco a poco de la biblioteca. No gire mi vista atras segui caminado.

" ¿Acabo de ser besada por Shaoran-kun?"

¡Oh no!

¡Oh no!

Puse mis manos en mi cara tratando de comprender la razón del porque reacciono así. ¿Pero porque mi corazón no deja de latir?

Eran calidos y muy suaves.

¡Esperen!

¿Porque sigo pensando en sus labios?

— **¡**Eh Shaoran-kun espera! —** E**scuche una voz femenina detras de mí.

Voltee mi vista hacia la voz que había escuchado con anterioridad.

La chica en cuestión jugaba con sus cabellos mientras su cara se ponía roja.

Me escondí entre la pared, para que no pudieran verme.

No se porque sentí tanta curiosidad por saber que le iba a preguntar.

—Yo Shaoran-kun quería decirte que yo..- La chica tartamudeaba.

—Solo dilo no tengo tiempo.- Gruño molesto Lee.

—Pues quería decirte que desde hace mucho tiempo me gustas Shaoran-kun, y bueno ¿Saldrías conmigo? Pregunto la chica sonrojada hasta la medula.

¡Valla! Se le estan declarando. A el que es un engreidoy muy frío que fue lo que le vio. Una chica que se siente atraída por el.

Me pregunto ¿que le diras? Es una chica muy linda y muy guapa.

—Hmp.. No ni ablar, no me interesa.— volteo su cara de la cara estupefacta de la chica que estaba ilusionada con la idea de un sí.

—¿¡Ehh! —susurre por lo bajo.

La chica salio corriendo conmocionada por sus palabras secas.

Es la primera vez que lo veo siendo brusco con otra chica ademas de mí. ¿Tambien la odiara?

Cuando no vi mas rasto de la chica, camine junto a Lee-kun para ir directamente hacia mis casilleros.

Volteo su rostro hacia mí. Y yo me senti realmente pequeña, ante esa intensa y profunda mirada color ambar.

Me sigue dando mucho miedo, Muy probablemente sea que Lee-kun sabe lo que le gusta y lo que no y realmente pienso que yo no le gusto, supongo que por esa razón es tan brusco conmigo.

Pero.. ¿Besaría ha alguien que no le gusta?

Realmente quiero preguntarselo.

Mientras pienso sobre eso trato de alcanzar mis zapatos, que estan mucho mas alto que yo. Por dios porque tiene que estar tan altos. Me paro de puntillas ´para poder alcanzarlos cuando una mano grande los quita de donde estaban.

—Toma.— Shaoran voltea la cara.

—Ahh arigatho Lee-kun.— susurre confundida ante el acto caballeroso.

—En serio Kinomoto, eres tan baja que sería mejor que le cambiaras el casillero ha alguien que tenga el suyo mas abajo.

Baja...baja..baja...baja..

Sentí una puñalada cuando me recordo lo baja que era.

—No soy baja— dije por lo bajo mientras me sonrojaba como un tomate maduro.

—Hmp.—sonrrio de medio lado

Esperen, ¿se ha reído? Lee se rio es la primera vez que lo veo reirse, aunque a costa mía cabe añadir.

Lee-kun se acaba de reir de mí, ¡Oh! ¿Eh?

¿Yo no soy odiada?

¿Qué? ¿Porque estoy tan emocionada?

Mi corazón se acelera

¿Porque palpita tanto mi corazón?

¿Porque me tiemblan las piernas?

¿Que me sucede?¿Que son estos sentimientos que siento?

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Y que les pareció a mi me gusto jaja si ya se. Espero y a ustdes les guste. seria un grande honor el que me dejaran un hermoso RR. Me siento literalmente frustrada, es realemente problematico tener un monton de ideas en la cabeza y ya cuando estas en frente de tu ordenador que las ideas se esfumen ¿no lo creen? Me ha estado pasando realmente a menudo ¿Y a ustedes les ha pasado? Bueno sin nada mas que agregar me retiro. ¡Nos leemos luego!<strong>

**Fechas: Viernes, 09 de Marzo del 2012.**

**Hora México: 09:44 pm.**


End file.
